Complimentary Love Hotel
by happywhitedaisies
Summary: No, not literally a love hotel but you get me anyway.


**CAUTION**: Might have a lot of language mistakes (´＿｀。)  
but other than that, do enjoy!

* * *

It's a relatively new experience for the both of them after all. It's the first time they are living without their parents and earning to make ends meet. But they are only eighteen, _freshly_ graduated from their individual high schools and unsure about everything. Aomine is going to further pursue his studies while Kise is becoming a full-time model for the time being. Aomine is taking up odd jobs to help pay the rent and necessities. It's tough and they are doubtful whether it's going to turn out perfectly fine but it's alright. Throw them out with empty pockets and bare hands on the streets and they would still survive because all they need is each other.

Kise is humming an unknown tune as he searches the cabinet for anything edible, only to have his lips curled downwards when he discovered that there is practically nothing in his kitchen except expired bread. To be exact, it was eight days expired. How could that even happen? "Aominecchi~ I think we have a problem here," Kise sighs. Aomine's stomach growled in response. "We really need to make a duty roster if we want things to be organized," Kise states. On the same night, Kise spends three and a half hours on Microsoft excel, trying to draft a duty roster for their little new home. It's half past four a.m when Kise finishes and he's dead beat but content with his work. He slips into the sheets and snuggles close to Aomine. He is facing Aomine's back, just staring at his lover's amazing back muscles with admiration. With every inhale, his shoulders arch slightly and so does the rest of his body. Kise is convinced that Aomine is most peaceful-looking when he's asleep. He doesn't count sheep but instead count the number of times Aomine's muscles move gloriously and he finally gives in to his fatigue at the fifty-seventh count.

* * *

Love didn't came as easy as they thought it would be. It came with many difficulties and thank god they struggled through them all. It didn't came with a manual so they went through series of trial and error. It took them quarrels, cold and loud ones to get it right. Nobody was convinced that Aomine could love or that Kise could go on without breaking and _damn_, both of them wanted to prove the world wrong.

Aomine can love, that's what he thinks anyway. It's crazy how people think he can't. So whenever it involves Kise, he makes sure to treat him more gently and lovingly as if the blonde was fragile glass without bubble wrap. Kise, after all was his pride, his joy, his only _love_. Aomine can be down-to-earth too alright? He knows all(most) of Kise's weak spots which makes him gloat a little since the blonde is seemingly perfect. Heck, how did the boy with stars as his eyes, smile brighter than the sun and illuminate greater than the moon, all his? It feels surreal, it _is_ surreal. It's been two years yet Aomine can't help but feel like a foolish princess who has finally received a kiss from her long-awaited prince. It's stupid. It's stupid how he is so _hopelessly drawn_ towards Kise.

"Oi Kise. You're supposed to get the groceries for this week. We're out of food now," Aomine calls out from the kitchen, "Kise? Are you even listenin-" "My bad my bad! I was booked all week I didn't have time at all!" Kise says in the least apologetic voice ever as he pops out from their bedroom, with a mask sheet on. "First, you look idiotic and _secondly,_ who was the one that spent his entire night and afternoon making this stupid schedule and persuading me to follow it. Oh fuck this let's just get takeouts-" and Kise seals his lips shut with a kiss. Trudging on his lower lip, Kise melts in Aomine's mouth just like ice-cream. He makes Aomine speechless but not entire immobile. Getting into the rhythm of the kiss, Aomine takes over and bites Kise's soft lips before licking it. It's enchanting how they are both just teasing and paying no attention to the external environment until bam, Kise is pushed against the wall,_ shamelessly_ moaning now with his arms crossed around Aomine's neck, eyes closed like a girl, thrusting slightly to get the half-sweet, half-agonizing friction his lower body craves. Aomine could feel Kise's throbbing arousal down there. He leans in closer to deepen the kiss and pulls back almost immediately, startled as his face touched the cool surface of the mask sheet and there goes his momentum. Aomine wipes away the serum on his face, embarrassed as Kise just stands there and giggle at how natural Aomine's reaction was. "By the way Kise, cucumbers smell _horrible_."

* * *

Like on any typical Friday night, Aomine would have Kise echoing his lewd moans all around the household as he pounds into him mercilessly. Ecstasy coursing through their veins as both of them try to find their breakpoint. "F-fuck," Aomine curses. He always does. His cock throbs painfully as Kise's asshole sucks him in. His thrusts are getting faster and harder, practically slamming into Kise with all his might. "Aomin- AH!" Kise shrieks when Aomine hit that particular spot. He pulls Kise's head back by the hair harshly and bends forward to tug on Kise's earring, panting hotly against his ear. Kise basically loses all sense of rationality. He can't say a word cause whenever he opens his dirty little mouth, only immodest sounds are uncontrollably spewed out. He is reaching his second climax of the night soon. Although it's all too fast for him but that just proves how good Aomine is in _fucking_ him. The heat condensed at his stomach is finally released along with his cum. Aomine milks him out before cumming in him too. They are kissing again, aggressive and destructive. Manicured fingernails digging forcibly into tan skin, definitely leaving red crescent marks that would last for at least few hours. They are absolutely sated and glutted with pleasure. Aomine's tongue trailed Kise's prominent jawline before entering his personal collection of hickeys he made. He kisses every ungrazed skin, stopping at his right clavicle. He bears his fangs before sinking it into the abused pale skin. Sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh with licking and altogether it's an experience which turns Kise's every breath heavy and dripping lasciviously. At the moment, Aomine is done marking, pleased with his new work, he brutally sinks into it with his teeth once again, making Kise yell the loudest tonight.

After sex, they are always affectionate. Kise is nestled in the warm embrace of Aomine. They are sticky and sweaty for all the wrong reasons but they couldn't care less. Kise just loves how Aomine smells after sex but he doesn't say a word. I mean, who would? Maybe it reminds him of Aomine on the court, driven by passion with all glorious intentions, how his hair stick to his face because of sweat or maybe it's proof to Kise that he had sex with the most amazing and talented person he has ever met in his entire life or maybe he just likes how Aomine smells _after_ sex- which is supposedly him and Aomine's scents all mixed together. Aomine would have the tendency to have one arm over Kise as they slept. Even in a king-sized bed, they are spooning as if they are sharing a single bed. It doesn't really matter because they can both melt into each other for the whole night and drown in each other's body until sunrise.

They are homosexual teens who are just plain _sore _from sex and incredibly famished from all the "working out". They had three rounds of Scissors, Paper, Stone to decide who is the unlucky bastard to dial for pizza delivery and it's Aomine's loss. Punching the buttons of the familiar number in his phone, Aomine orders a family package, supposedly for five to six people but both of them are growing, starving adolescents. They ate every last crust and side-dish, finally satisfying their now-bloated stomach. Both of them are on the couch, lazier than ever. Aomine is mindlessly switching channels as Kise inches nearer to give his beloved boyfriend a kiss. They take it slow and easy. No rush as it feels like having a huge boulder in both of their stomachs. Kise is being more tender and devoted now, licking and nibbling on every part of Aomine's mouth as if it's his favorite candy. Aomine doesn't have to work that much, just sinking into the drag of the kiss. They make out for hours before cuddling on the bed again. Actually, Kise is just brimming with every warm and bubbly feeling there is. He thinks it might be happiness packed in a small box but he's not too sure. The blonde is a simple man after all. He's just happy that they ordered a '_family_ package' yeah, being '_family_' with his dearest Aominecchi.

* * *

Weekends are sentimentally slow yet incredibly fast. They are mostly spent making out for long hours yet long is never quite sufficient. It's a brand new week and both of them start it with a morning kiss (_or kisses_) and a heartily breakfast made by the both of them together. Weekdays go by twice as fast since they are both incredibly busy, only leaving an hour or two at most with each other, which are usually spent kissing slowly yet sensually. They are completely worn out to have hardcore sex so it's a silent agreement that they leave the messy and rapturous love-making to the weekends.

But on Thursday night, Kise comes home earlier than expected with a big tub of _Vanilla with Caramel Ribbon_ flavored ice-cream and surprises Aomine completely. Even though Aomine was close to being collapsing, his eyes immediately lit up with lust and his tongue already savoring for the sweeter things in the house. They spent the night taking a more interactive and cutesy approach in their already fulfilling sex life by spreading ice-cream on different parts of their body and let their partner lick them off, feeding them double the delight. Most of the time weren't as kinky as you think, just loads of laughter because apparently Aomine can't stand being in contact with anything cold so he shudders, sometimes jolted up and exclaimed out loud when Kise spreads the cooling dessert on his skin. Kise is highly amused by this rare side of Aomine. Aomine just grabs the spoon and scoops a huge chunk of ice-cream and shoves it into the model's mouth. It's all fun and games because they are laughing, teasing each other by getting ice-cream on each other's sensitive spots, discovering a whole new kind of love-making. It's messier than plain sex cause you'll get ice-cream on your sheets and practically everywhere else in the room. It's supposedly Kise's duty to clean up but Aomine skips a day of college to help clear up the mess they've made. Well, the second_ (hidden)_ reason is that he gets to see Kise in a pink frilly apron and nothing else (_finally_ grateful towards Satsuki's taste in fashion). After cleaning up, the unspoken promised sex happened in the bathroom when Kise squeezes Aomine's ass and the taller male is _totally_ taken aback but regains his composure quickly. "Oh no you didn't," he says smugly, incredibly turned on as he pushes Kise against the wall and ferociously sucks the insides of his mouth out.

It's still somehow new but they are adjusting positively to their new life together, in their cozy apartment which is the _home_ of Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta. Also, another name for the place would be the '_Complimentary Love Hotel' _It's tough and tiring and excessively repetitive but neither of them are complaining. If any bullshit happens, they would be just fine. They feed on each other's love and fight off the demons of the other. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, for example: "Are they going to have children?" Both of them can't give birth so maybe they'll adopt. They are unsure yet but whatever happens, they _will_ get through it for they are only _eighteen _and very **much **hopelessly in love with each other.

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for reading this! Do leave a review! I get very happy when I receive one (●´ω｀●)


End file.
